Normal life
by lookingforthelight
Summary: Just a random, happy moment in life for the Flock when they got their freedom and are living in peace. One-shot. Suck at summaries. R&R! xD XD xD!


**Ok. I just randomly wrote this 'cause I was bored. Haha. So, uh, hope you guys get it and enjoy! **

**xD!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Lights and music were blasting everywhere. Sounds of laughter and annoyance buzzed around the crowd of age-varying people. The carnival was a success; the whole place was fully packed till everyone had to push and squeeze till they could get to the next game-stall.

Zooming in through the horde of excited patrons, one can spot the one-and-only Max, and Fang.

Max was scanning every single passer-by with suspicion. _He might be an eraser! She might be a spy! Is someone watching me right now??_

"Max," Fang called from beside her, snapping her out of her mental interrogation.

"Yes?" Max replied, turning to Fang. But she still eyed everyone around her.

"Have I told you you look beautiful?" Fang gazed into her eyes, his arms snaked around her waist.

"Yes, every single day for the past twenty years." Max wrapped her arms around his neck, a smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah, well, you look beautiful." Fang repeated, giving his special Fang-smirk.

And they leaned into each other, ignoring all the sounds the passer-bys were making.

In the meantime, Nudge was hollering, "Anyone who wants to look fantabulous? Come right here! Tiffany-Krystal and her fashion sense can beautify you like no one else can! Make-overs! Accessories! Clothes!" Standing by her little store. It stood out among all others, looking shiny and bright, very glamorous.

Girls, curious, started crowding around her stall.

"Ooh! You have great complexion! You should not wear this! And no more eye shadow! Come on! See this? It brings out your eyes!" "You! Nuh-uh! Put that down! Look here! Isn't this much better, now?" "Oh. My God. You look _hawt_! Come on, just a little more of this… put this on… And, ta-da! Gorgeous!" "And, you! Tsk tsk… It's ok! I'm here to help! Now, try this and this and this and this and this and, not this, ew. And this and this and this… Now, off you go! Shoo! And call me when you're done changing!" "Hey girls! Come on in! No need to be shy!"

"Nudge! Lower your volume! I'm trying to work here!" Iggy shouted from opposite her stall.

He bent back down over his piece of work. The crowd of boys struggling to watch him create the simple bomb pushed forward, blocking out the light from above. But Iggy needed no light. His hands maneuvered across the table swiftly with skilled ability. They were his eyes.

All the boys pushed and shoved. Then, one voice erupted from the back. "Hey! Stop pushing and blocking me! I want to see too!" It was a female's voice.

The boys' parted to reveal a girl with a determined expression on her face. Her arms looked fragile and tiny hands were perched on her thin hips. Her brows furrowed with irritation and her blonde hair tied up to a messy ponytail, like she couldn't care less. Her red lips were pursed.

All the boys laughed and sniggered when they saw her. "What's a _girl_ doing here? Go home and play with your dolls, widdle girl! This is no place for _you_!"

The girl's face contorted with rage and her fists clenched. "Girls can make bombs too!" She growled.

The boys just roared with laughter even louder.

Then a voice rang above the commotion. "Don't laugh. She might be better than every one of you for all you know. Come here, girl." Iggy motioned for her to approach him.

The girl stuck out her tongue at the gaping boys and stepped towards him.

"See, everyone. You have to do this…" Iggy continued demonstrating how to create an extremely simple bomb that was enough to awe all of them.

After the demonstration, Iggy instructed everyone to take their seats and do as he did while he went around and corrected them.

"Mm.. Very good. In fact, you did really well! What's your name?" Iggy was bent over one of the kids, his fingers skimmed over the kid's work.

And, no, he was not surprise to hear a feminine voice reply with a dignified tone, "Susannah."

"Susannah, huh?"

"Yes. As in, don't you cry for me."

"You know? You remind me a lot of one great person I know. She achieved many great things…"

Meanwhile, Gazzy was sprinting through the crowd, letting out his special toxic scent. He cackled evilly as everyone gasped and held their breath, scurrying from the deadly aroma.

This left a wide circle of empty space around Angel, who was glaring daggers at Gazzy.

Angel, now twenty-seven years old, was breath-taking to look at. Her slim body had curves and her blonde hair cascaded and flowed down from her head. Her big, blue eyes framed with thick lashes and her cherry-red lips are every girl's dream.

Boys were, of course, crowded around her till Gazzy, the overly-protective older brother, drove them away with his special power.

She stomped back to her seat at the counseling booth and tried to focus at something else.

"Why don't you both just confess your love to each other already??" She snapped to a boy and girl who were nearby. They jumped, and glanced at each other before looking away, blushing.

"The booth you want is over there." Angel pointed to her right as a lost girl walked past her. She glanced, startled, at Angel, then followed the direction Angel pointed at, wondering if she mentioned what she was looking for out loud.

"No. It's not the right time to approach me now if you don't want to smell like a skunk." Angel huffed at another boy who was checking her out. He glanced at Gazzy.

"I'm peachy. Now would you guys leave me alone?" Angel growled at a group of boys who were also checking her out. They scurried off after receiving a death glare that Angel sent them. She learns from the best.

"Hey, sis. Seems like you do my job pretty well for me!" Gazzy laughed as she scowled harder.

After a bad childhood, the twenty years of peace and living a normal life is simply wonderful, isn't it?

________________________________________________________________________

**Yes. This is, like, twenty years later and everything is normal. The Flock is living a peaceful life and this is just one random moment at a carnival. Lolz. Hope it was ok!**

**R&R? Just curious to know whether this one-shot would be liked. =)**

**xD XD xD!!!**


End file.
